William Gets a Computer
by Nightwing1104
Summary: William T. Spears, the hard-working, serious Shinigami, has spent thousands of years doing the one thing he knows how to do well: His job. Writing notes all day can get trivial though, even for William. So what happens when someone sends the Shinigami a brand new computer? How will he react to such a change? And just who sent him this strange machine anyway? (One-Shot. Enjoy!)


**Hello everyone! I created this so I could get some inspiration for my other stories. Hope you enjoy! **

**I do NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI**

* * *

William T. Spears, the practically expressionless Shinigami, has been working almost non-stop for about the past one thousand or so years. Now, he sits at his work desk, doing the same job that he's done for the better part of his existance.

"Oh Will!~"

A shrill voice echoed outside of William's office, and he groaned inwardly as he recognized the voice immediately. The same job, the same schedule, and the same annoying, red-headed, obsessive Shinigami.

Silence enveloped the room for a moment, and William was able to gather his thoughts again and continue his work. He was currently scribbling random notes down about the newest batch of people who were scheduled to die. After that was done, he would go out, dispatch some Shinigami to gather the souls, and William would help out and supervise.

The silence definitely didn't last very long. First, loud banging on the door made William jump, though he chose to ignore it. Minutes later, a deafening roar could be heard outside, followed by the head of a chainsaw slicing its way through his office door.

After cutting a large oval into the door, none other than Grell Sutcliffe stood there, chainsaw in hand. William jumped out of his desk chair, his eyes narrowed to thin slits of pure rage. "Sutcliffe, what is the meaning of this?"

Grell strolled over to William's side, leaning his head on his elbows on the side of the desk. "Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to, of course!" Grell replied crisply, a large smile on his face. "It's not every day that I get to see my favorite Shinigami in the whole Agency!"

William pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, clearly agitated. "Grell, you don't seem to realize that you do this every day. You are such a nuisance." He sat down again, only to have Grell rush closer and begin to squeeze him with a tight hug. "Please, just tell why you're here, Sutcliffe. And don't give me the, 'I wanted to see you!' Thing again."

Grell pulled back, crossing his arms and pouting. "You're no fun, you know that?" He sighed, fiddling with a lock of his hair. "Well, there's a package for you. I just wanted to deliver it to you!"

William held a hand up in protest. "No, Grell, if there's any package, I can always get it-"

The loud slam of a cardboard box just inches from William's feet cut his sentence off. The package was here. "Later." The black-haired Shinigami finished, eyeing the box with distaste in his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then!~" Grell said in a sing-song voice. Before leaving, he ran over, kissing William on the cheek. To his surprise, the older Shinigami didn't retaliate. He was too busy staring at the size of the box in shock. Shrugging, he exited the room, giggling all the while.

"Hm..." William bent down, grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk. He began to the cut the tape off of the top, and eventually, he got it open. Pushing the flaps back, William was met with a peculiar sight. A white, box-like contraption sat at the bottom of the box, its gray screen staring back at him. Carefully, he pulled the weird thing out, setting it on his desk.

A tall, skyscraper-like object stood beside the screen, and he took that out too. Finding a cord on the back of it, he hooked it up to the outlet in the wall, replacing his lamp.

"This must be one of those computer things that Grell forced me to hear about..." William pondered the notion, touching the computer cautiously with a single index finger. He accidentally pushed in the power button, and the computer buzzed to life immediately.

Suddenly, the gray screen took on a faint, blue light. It seemed that this thing ran on electricity, much like everything else in the human realm now a days. None of the Shinigami had access to any machines or gadgets, so this whole experience was very foreign to William.

Looking in the box again, William noticed a board with letters on it, and a thing that people called, a "mouse." He pulled those two out, and put they're cords into the small notches in the computer.

Finally, a small note was the last thing in the box. William took it out, reading it carefully.

_Dear William T. Spears,_

_ I believe that this computer will be the answer to making your work life more enjoyable and exciting. You can now type on this machine, instead of having to write on a notepad. Have fun, and enjoy._

_ From,_

_ ANONYMOUS_

"Of course." William muttered, "The person who sent this doesn't have the decency to say who they are, or even how this thing works."

William sat down at his desk, placing his hand on the mouse. Grell had taught him all about using a computer, but of course he had never bothered to listen. Realizing that he might have to call Grell back here again to explain the basics made William slouch down in his seat. His pride would never let him do such a thing.

"Oh, William~!" Grell's voice echoed down the hall again, and in seconds the Shinigami was standing in the doorway once more. His eyes light up as he saw the computer perched on the office desk in front of him, and he clasped his hands together with delight. "Oh, it's a computer!"

William nodded, pushing his glasses back onto his face. "Yes, it is. I was just figuring out how to-"

"How to work it?" Grell asked, and in seconds he was beside William, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look. "Ooh, I can help with that!" Not bothering to let William stand, Grell instead pushed the chair out, proceeding to sit on the black-haired Shinigami's lap. William sighed heavily, fighting the urge to flip Grell and the computer both over.

"Okay, Willy, pay attention! So, first..."

* * *

Over the course of the next month, William was able to work the computer without a hitch. As a result of this new change, the reaper was actually starting to enjoy going over to his desk every morning, and pushing the button that turned the monitor on. He knew what a monitor was now! This was just too good to be true, it seemed.

Because the typing allowed William to get his work done about two times faster than normal, he had extra time to spend on himself, which he usually used to read a good book or just take time to stroll around the Agency. Life was good.

Today, William stepped into his office again, pleased to see that his door had once again been fixed, after Grell's chainsaw. Sitting down at his desk, a cup of coffee in hand, he stretched his arms and went to turn the computer on. The monitor's screen buzzed to life, as usual.

But, instead of there being the normal, light blue screen with a company's logo on it that William was used to, there was a darker blue screen, with random writing that he couldn't understand. Frantic, he began to punch random letters into the keyboard, trying whatever way possible to fix his problem.

One pop-up suddenly appeared, with the word: **ERROR**

William froze, anger building up inside of him. Grell never said that a computer would break after a month of use! Punching the keyboard more angrily, another pop-up message came up, with a dark red box this time instead of a white one.

**WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED. COMPUTER MALFUNCTION.**

Then, just like that, the computer turned itself off. The blue screen on the monitor faded to gray again, and the computer itself stopped buzzing and whirring. Everything had stopped.

With pure rage searing through him, William took his fist, slamming it into the monitor. The screen cracked slightly, but it wasn't enough to destroy the thing completely. Standing, William took the computer, pushing it onto the ground. The monitor was next, which he threw forcefully against the wall, creating a gaping hole. Now, William was sure that everything was damaged beyond repair.

Adjusting his glasses, William dusted off his clothes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "That settles it. Technology is the devil."

* * *

"Well, Sebastian?" A certain blue and black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed as he stared at a certain demon butler with black hair and red eyes. "Did he get our little gift?"

Sebastian chuckled wildly, returning to where Ciel was. The two stood outside the door of the Shinigami Agency, and Sebastian had just went inside to scope the place out. It turns out, the two demons were the ones who had sent the computer, which they new was broken. It was bound to malfunction soon, and apparently it just had.

"Yes, My Lord, he received our gift as planned."

Ciel's eyes flashed a demonic pink, and he laughed hysterically for a few minutes. "Brilliant plan, Sebastian!" He said in-between bouts of laughter. He held up his hand, and the two high-fived one another.

Sebastian's own eyes flashed the same pink, though it was more intense. He had to admit, showing the young little demon the ropes of mischief and mayhem was a little fun, if not amusing. A small smirk showed on his face as Sebastian gazed up at the tall office building, at William's window. "He said, 'technology was the devil.' Though what I think he meant was, 'technology was _from_ the devil.'"

* * *

**And there ya have it! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
